


The Fort

by musix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hoshido | Birthright Route, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some authority is not recognized without persuasion.</p><p>[ Day 3 Prompt; Bed ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fort

The weather in Hoshido was a sharp contrast compared to Nohr. Where one country was sunny and bright, the other was mostly dark and rainy. Today however, Hoshido was displaying a weather more common in it's neighboring country.

Azura walked through the castle in silence, most of the residents returning to their quarters while the heavy rain poured outside. She'd passed by Sakura and Takumi, on their way to the kitchens for some warm drinks, and Hinoka leaving to check on her steed in the stables.

While most of their allies could be found easily during the cold weather, Corrin herself had gone missing. Azura had checked the princess's quarters, the kitchens, even the courtyard but to no avail. She had vanished.

When she turned a corner she was surprised to find Kaze leaving her own quarters. An odd scenario as the ninja was often very respectful of other's spaces.

"Kaze?"

He jumped in surprise before realizing who called his name. His body may have relaxed but he averted his eyes as he smiled and bid her hello.

"Was there something that you needed?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." He mumbled.

"Why were you in my chambers then?"

"Ah, well..."

The ninja looked about as nervous as a ninja could. When Azura was sure he'd implode due to his nerves, Kaze took a deep breath and ran down the hall, disappearing into thin air.

Azura sighed heavily, walking towards her room in an attempt to find out what he was hiding. What she found was not what she was expecting.

Azura's room wasn't large, but had ample room to move around and do as she pleased. Now however, her usually clean room was considerably destroyed. The covers had been taken from her bed and the pillows as well. An unknown amount of fabric and pillows she knew didn't all belong to her had been thrown into the middle of the room and arranged into a small structure. She stared at the mess in confusion when a familiar face poked out from an opening near the front.

"Who goes there?" Corrin squinted up at Azura before her brow rose in realization. "Oh, hey!"

"What is this?"

"My fort." Without any explanation Corrin's head disappeared inside and she went silent.

"Why is there a pillow fort in my room?" Azura questioned.

"It's my fort."

The songstress moved towards the entrance, kneeling down and looked inside. Corrin was curled up inside with a grin on her face.

"Corrin, you're not answering my question."

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me? Because your authority is not recognized in Fort Kick Ass."

"Fort...Kick Ass?"

Just then the door opened slowly and Jakob revealed himself, holding a tray of tea as well as two cups.

"Your tea Lady Corrin. Just like you asked."

"Splendid Jakob! Bring the tea to the entrance of Fort Kick Ass."

"Of course."

Azura was almost shocked into silence when Jakob went along with the childish behavior, bowing after setting the tray down and excusing himself from Fort Kick Ass.

Azura could hear the soft sipping from inside the fort as Corrin refused to share the drink. When Azura looked inside again she found a childish woman sticking her tongue out at her playfully.

"You cannot enter until you go through initiation."

"What's the initiation?"

Corrin set down her tea and crawled out of the fort. Her wife moved back to give her room and stood to meet her, confused now more than before.

"Fort Kick Ass only lets in the best of the best. Jakob, Felicia, and Kaze have proven themselves worth. Silas as we speak is undergoing his initiation."

"But what is it?"

The mischievous grin that spread along her wife's face was concerning more than anything.

"To gain access to Fort Kick Ass and become a permanent resident, you just steal Ryoma's sandal."

"That's--" Corrin's finger quickly touched Azura's lips, halting her speech instantly.

"Ryoma's sandal must be acquired, without Saizo foiling the plot."

Azura gently swatted the hand away from her mouth and crossed her arms. "I am to undergo a trial to gain access tea fort that is inside my room, and was built with the sheets from my bed?"

"Yes."

"I'm not doing that."

Corrin's smile did not waver. "Very well. If you refuse the trial than I must lock the door to the fort and forbid your entrance."

"These are my quarters." Azura frowned. "It's cold. I'm not going to sleep without my covers."

"I'm sure Azama has extras you can use."

The princess shuddered at the thought. "No, I want to use my own."

Corrin folded her arms in thought and stared into the corner of the room while her brain worked.

"Very well, since by the laws of marriage, we are bound together, and because I love you more than Silas, I will allow the trial to be substituted for another."

"What does that mean?"

"You may decide your own trial, but I have to make sure it's an actually dangerous or else it doesn't count."

A dangerous trial to gain access to her own blankets and pillows. Azura never even fathomed she'd be in such a predicament such as this.

"Something dangerous?"

"Yes. Saizo's been known to be fiercely protective of Ryoma's belongings. The danger in stealing one is considerably high."

There wasn't much she could do that would satisfy her wife's definition of dangerous and allow her entry to the warmth inside the fort. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind, a trial so dangerous she knew no one else had even attempted it.

"I've decided upon a trial."

"Really? That was quick. I'm all ears." To emphasize her words Corrin leaned in with her ear facing Azura and smiled.

Without warning Azura grabbed her collar and pulled her forward, their lips crashing together like they had so many times before. She could feel her wife's surprise melt away after a moment, finally melting into the kiss without worry.

When Azura pulled away Corrin looked half-awake, grinning like an idiot.

"Was that sufficient?"

"Yes-- Wait!" She snapped awake to Azura's despair. "That wasn't dangerous!"

"I kissed a Nohrian princess with the ability to change into a powerful dragon without a second thought. Based on the first time I interacted with said dragon, I'd say this was dangerous enough."

Her wife's jaw hung open as she lost her reply. She frowned before groaning in defeat. "You may enter."

"Is my authority recognized?"

Azura giggled when Corrin pushed her inside the soft structure gently and followed her inside.

"Your authority is indeed recognized in Fort Kick Ass."

"Good. Now get me a blanket it's cold."


End file.
